The Legend of a King's Heart
by Chibi-Anon
Summary: REVISED VERSION!!! It's ten years after Hitomi has gone back to Earth, and many things have changed; for her, and Van. For one thing, Hitomi is taking care of her neice. And Van has a SON?! (dun worry!!!)There's a mysterious power brewing, taking them
1. Prologue

Okay...I've watched like 6 episodes of Escaflowne...ne...so don't  
blame me if you dislike how I do this...I mean...geez...6   
episodes! I don't know how it ended!!!!  
I just found out about this great anime! So don't shoot.  
I love SM..now, I also love Escaflowne, Cardcaptor Sakura, and   
Digimon....more on the way too...just a guess....  
So I'll be writing a wide variety of fanfics ^_^  
Minna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Disclaimers to Escaflowne:  
Copyright (c) 1996-2000 Sunrise, TV Tokyo/Bandai Entertainment,   
Inc./Egan Loo. So see people, I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE, although  
I'd very much like to! Especially...Van...*sob* why are all the  
great guys taken... WAH!!!!!  
  
Kyuuei de Ciel is copyrighted to me, Chibi-Anon.  
Any use of this name out of my own story, is prohibited.  
Please ask permission from the author (chibi-anon) if  
you want to use this name. Thank you.  
  
@)-----  
The Legend of a King's Heart  
Prologue  
Chibi-Anon (chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com)  
September 1, 2000  
PG 13  
No Escaflowne Site...ne...I wish I did ^_~  
@)----  
  
A young girl sat in a swing, looking up at the sky. Her name  
was Kyuuei de le Ciel. She had wavy silver black hair, that   
reached past her shoulders, on the right side, was a thin braid.  
Her turquoise eyes seemed to see right through you.  
  
Her aunt, Hitomi Kanzaki, had become her guardian over the  
past 5 years. Kyuuei, at the moment, loved spending time with  
her aunt. Kyuuei was 15, and her aunt was only, 10 years her  
senior. Kyuuei's mother, Hitomi's older sister, Alera, married  
Andrew de la Ciel. When Kyuuei had turned 10 years old, her  
parents were killed by a drunk driver. (I hate them! drunk  
drivers! M.A.D.D. will hopefully win.)  
  
Hitomi was the only relative that Kyuuei had left in the whole  
world. She loved her dearly. When she had been really young,  
around 5 years old, her aunt had become ill, and fainted.  
Before she had the fainting spells, Hitomi would scream in the  
middle of the night. Hitomi's family was reputed to have  
visions. Kyuuei, hadn't been showing signs of the particular  
trait, but there was still some hope. Hitomi's grandmother gave   
her a magical crystal pendant, it seemed to improve her skills.  
  
To Kyuuei, her aunt was the most beautiful woman in the world,  
and the smartest. Hitomi's brown hair had grown to her  
shoulders, and had become a bit curled at the ends. Her green   
eyes would shine brightly with mirth. But when she smiled at   
Kyuuei, there would always be some degree of sadness in the smile.   
Wondering why, she asked her aunt one year. Hitomi scooted her   
niece out of the way, with tears in her eyes, telling her to go   
out and play on the swings. But this time, Kyuuei finally   
figured out why.  
  
"Auntie!!!" Kyuuei leaped out of the swings, smiling brightly.  
  
"Yes, dear? There's no need to shout."  
  
"Gomen ne...ummmm....but I know why you're sad sometimes!"  
She sounded like she was 5 years old again...innocence usually  
worked.  
  
"Oh?" A note of disbelief and anguish was in Hitomi's voice.  
  
"Yes...I think it's because you aren't married. You must have  
had a sweetheart!!! You're a wonderful person....but  
something must have happened...something that you nor he could  
control." Tears came into Hitomi's eyes.  
  
"In a way dear...in a way...." She fought the flood of tears  
that was threatening to come forth. Immediately Kyuuei regretted  
her bold statements.  
  
"I'm sorry Auntie....Are you all right?" Hitomi nodded meekly  
at her niece.  
  
"I think it's time I gave you something."  
  
"Aunt Hitomi!! Not after what I did!!! It's not even my birth-  
day!"  
  
"Well, it is a VERY special occasion." Hitomi's eyes were  
not misty anymore, the only evidence of her having ever cried  
was the fact that her eyes were a bit red.  
  
As they walked upstairs Kyuuei had a feeling of importance, she  
immediately told something that she had wanted to keep a secret,  
at first.  
  
"I had a dream last night. It was strange, almost like a  
fairytale, like the stories you told me when I was younger.  
I was in this garden when a bright light appears and bears me up   
to a place in the sky. It was like Earth, and yet, it was not."  
  
"It is a special occasion then." She turned around and had  
something clutched in her hands.  
  
"Auntie, no...you can't give me that!!! I'd lose it somewhere!"  
  
"But it is time. As my grandmother passed it on, I so in turn,  
pass it to you." Kyuuei waved her hands in the air, trying to  
turn back the gift. Hitomi grabbed her flailing right hand and  
closed it around the pendant. "It is done."  
  
"I'm still not going to keep it."  
  
"Oh yes you will." said Hitomi firmly.  
  
"...fine..." *crosses fingers*  
  
"And don't cross your fingers."  
  
"Gomen...I will keep it."  
  
"All right. We start lessons tomorrow." She turned to walk out  
of the room.  
  
"Lessons?! But it's Saturday tomorrow!!!"  
  
"The perfect time." Then she strode down to the kitchen to make  
supper.  
  
"I'm not keeping it, I'm not!!!" Kyuuei resolved to put it in  
one of the drawers. "No....she might not see it...then I'd  
forget where it was...then I'd get in trouble if I told her."  
Her next thought was to place it on the nightstand. "Still no  
good, she'll find it too soon, then she'd yell at me for not  
keeping it. Argh...I may as well keep it." So Kyuuei slipped it  
over her head, hoping to keep it safe.  
  
"Honey! Dinner time!"  
  
"Yes, I'm coming." She washed her hands and preceded down the  
stairs.  
  
"I hope you washed your hands."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Good. Now let's eat." Sounded like a good idea. Kyuuei had  
her favourite for dessert, strawberry pie. ^_^  
  
~Later that Night~  
  
Kyuuei pointed to the sky, a bright light had emerged from between  
the clouds.  
  
"Oh no! Aunt Hitomi!! HELP!!!" But of course her aunt was not  
there, she had gone to pick up her journal at home.  
  
The light surrounded Kyuuei, bather her in its ethreal glow. As  
it covered her wholly the beam of light shot upwards, taking  
the girl upwards into the unknown.  
  
"NANI!!!! It happened again...that strange light...the dream.  
It's just like in Auntie's stories. Maybe that's it...I've  
been thinking a lot about her stories lately. They're just  
going over and over subconsciously in my head, placing ME in   
them." Kyuuei seemed to have convinced herself that what she said  
was true. But only the Fates would know.  
  
~In the Morning~  
  
"Rise and Shine!" Hitomi called out to her still slumbering  
niece. "KYUUEI!!! I made YOUR FAVOURITE!!!"  
  
"Hmmm....???!!!! OH!!! WOW!!! Thanks Aunt Hitomi! You're  
my favourite aunt!!!"  
  
"Dear...I'm your only aunt."  
  
"oh...yeah..hehehe...right....but compared to any others...  
you're the best and my favourite!!!!"  
  
"Whatever you say honey, whatever you say." Hitomi giggled.  
They sat down to breakfast. Kyuuei shovelled the pancakes into  
her mouth quickly. "Now that you're done eating...we can  
start your lessons." Kyuuei opened her mouth to complain, but  
Hitomi stopped her. "I know you don't want to do this on a  
Saturday, but it has to be done." They moved out of the dining  
room and into the den. Hitomi took out the photo album.  
  
"Kyuuei. There are two things you MUST know."  
  
"Yes, Aunt Hitomi. Don't rely on your fist alone when you're  
going to fight someone. No wait...don't use your fists. Think  
with your heart, not with your head in most cases." (AN: I'm   
setting a very bad example aren't I?)  
  
"No dear. Not those. Two things that have been kept from you  
long enough." Kyuuei shook her head not understanding.  
  
"Remember those stories I used to tell you when you were   
younger? After my track meet ten years ago?" She nodded,  
of course she did....it was around the same time that  
she had those dreams. "Well, they weren't exactly stories...  
they did happen....to me....up there on GAEA." This was very  
hard for Hitomi. How could you tell someone like THAT had truly  
happened?  
  
"You're joking, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm not....I've never lied to you, just kept half the   
truth."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts.... I was really with Van from Fanelia...he was...IS  
half Draconian....ancestors of the Atlanteans. I did know   
Merle, annoying as she was at first, I'll consider her a friend.  
Alan and Princess Millerna (Gomen if I spelled her name wrong)  
were caught in a love triangle....but now...I pray they are  
together. Prince Sheed is Alan's son.... He was such a noble  
boy then.....he'd be just a few years older than you I think."  
  
"I can't accept all of those things Auntie...they're too   
fictional." She shook her head again....her aunt had wings  
in the 'stories'.... Van had wings.... Her Aunt Hitomi had  
true wings....and right now...she just didn't see them. Where  
were they? Disbelief was what filled her eyes then.  
  
"I know you won't believe me...but you will...."  
  
"And what is the second thing that I needed to know...  
hopefully easier to swallow than all of this."  
  
"I don't know...depends on how you look at it... the pendant."  
Hitomi opened the album near the middle. "Here." Kyuuei peered  
at the picture. There were two people in the picture. Looking  
more closely, Kyuuei recognized them.  
  
"The one on the left is you. And the one on the right is  
my mother....she used to have long black hair....to her waist.  
She has the same colour of eyes you have.....but I knew that.  
What's so special about this picture?"  
  
"Look closely.....very closely." Kyuuei searched the picture for  
some hidden meaning, something.  
  
"I still don't see anything....nothing...." As she said so  
however, her eyes fixed on two things in the picture. "You  
both have pendants! Exactly the same, but for one difference,  
mum's had a silver chain, and your's was gold." Hitomi nodded.  
  
"Then...what does this mean?....is it...." Why hadn't she  
noticed before? Kyuuei drew the pendant from her head. She let  
the chain fall free in the air. The stone of the pendant started  
to glow in soft tones. The light flickered and the stone  
tugged upwards....  
  
@)----- @)----- @)----- @)----- @)----- @)----- @)-----  
  
Please no hammers...please!!! I'll try to do another chapter,  
for any of my stories..promise...before I have to go!!!  
So...please...feed back!!! Good...bad...more good I hope!  
  
Ja ne!  



	2. Chapter 1

HEY!!! I'm back!!! ^_^  
Not to happy about that are you minna-san.... ^_^;  
Well...  
Disclaimer: Yes, we all know that I DO NOT OWN Vision of Escaflowne...  
Copyright 1996-2000 Sunrise, TV Tokyo/Bandai   
Entertainment, Inc. / Egan Loo.  
  
Kyuuei de Ciel (c) 2000 - Chibi-Anon  
  
@)------  
The Legend of a King's Heart  
Chapter 1  
Chibi-Anon (chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com)  
October 15, 2000  
@)------  
  
*~* Was it all just a dream? *~*  
  
As the power that had just as quickly gathered, it dispersed.   
The pendant had stopped its movement. Kyuuei looked at her aunt   
with fearful eyes.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked.  
  
"Tell me, what were you thinking of when the pendant did that?"  
Hitomi had an idea of what might have happened, but wasn't sure.  
  
"Well....my dream, of that strange world. But only for a few  
seconds really. What difference could that make?" What did  
that have to do with the strange occurrence?  
  
"More than you could imagine...."  
  
"What do you me...."  
  
"Your powers are very new, but strong. We must develop it and   
then perhaps, we shall solve the mystery." Kyuuei looked at her  
aunt blankly.  
  
"My...powers? Aunt Hitomi, what do you mean, I don't have THE  
GIFT...."  
  
"I really can't explain it exactly since you should have been  
younger when these powers should have shown. I'm not even  
sure it's THE GIFT, but it's strong. If it isn't THE GIFT...  
then I just don't know what we can do. But I felt much  
power from you." What name COULD you give it?  
  
"Was that the end of our lesson?" came Kyuuei's hopeful comment.  
  
"End...of...our...lesson?" 'Not so soon!' But Hitomi sighed  
and decided to give in, it was for the best after such an event.  
"I suppose it should be...." Hitomi thought for a moment,  
hoping that it was the right thing to do. Lately, no visions  
had come to her, to guide her.  
  
"Thank you!!! hehehe...I mean...too bad...but you know...all  
work and no play...makes Kyuuei cranky!" Both laughed.  
  
"All right, why don't we go to the park, I want to show you  
some things." The young girl nodded at this idea. "Glad you  
agree then. Let's pack a picnic basket, all right?"  
  
"Sounds great!!!" Hitomi chuckled, young girls, was she like  
Kyuuei was 10 years ago?  
  
"You bring the drinks, and I'll take care of the rest of the }  
things. Sound OK to you, Kyuuei?"  
  
"Of course! I'll bring 2L of fruit punch!"  
  
"All right. I'm going to keep what I'm bringing a secret  
for now." The two of them vacated the room, turning to their  
duties.  
  
~At the Park~  
  
"Ok. We're the only ones here. Why don't we sit by this  
tree...it's where the beginning of the race track used to be."  
  
"So this whole park, used to be your school?"  
  
"Yes..." Hitomi looked to the sky for a few seconds, reminiscing  
of a time, 10 years past.  
  
"Aunt Hitomi?" Kyuuei was watching her aunt, what was going on?  
  
"Oh...yes...."  
  
"What did you want to show me?"  
  
She blanched for a minute. "Oh my!!!! I forgot! The journal!  
That's what I wanted to show you...it's on my dresser!"  
  
"That's what happened in..." Kyuuei broke off, biting her tongue.  
  
"In what dear?"  
  
"...nothing... Can I come and help?"  
  
"No, then we'd have to bring everything back...Stay here, I   
won't be long." Hitomi rushed back home.  
  
"Now what? The dream is coming true? How can this be?" She  
walked around the picnic area, thinking, "Fine, I just won't  
think about it...that's it...I just won't think about it..."  
She paced up and around. "Maybe I can ask Aunt Hitomi where  
she was taken up to Gaea from the race tracks...maybe we  
can test my ability there....NO!!! Don't think about it!!!"  
But the more she resisted, the more she thought about her dreams  
and their connection with what happened ten years ago. Kyuuei  
had an idea.  
  
"Concentrate on Aunt Hitomi and Gaea...maybe that will help me  
envision what happened." ~Hitomi~ - ~10 years ago~ ~the School~  
~Race Track~ ~Gaea~ Kyuuei suddenly pointed to the sky, not  
sure of what she was doing. Something shot out from the sky,  
making Kyuuei look up.  
  
"It couldn't be...is this a dream? Is this Aunt Hitomi's   
past?" But there was no school, no race track, no Amano,  
no Van, or dragon...just her and the lightt.  
  
"Then..." The descended upon her, engulfing her with its  
ethreal glow.  
  
"Oh no!!! Aunt Hitomi, HELP!!!" The light grew brighter, and  
as it fully surrounded her, it shot upwards taking Kyuuei, and  
her glowing pendant with it.  
  
~At Hitomi Kanzaki's House~  
  
"I can't believe I forgot this!" She lifted her journal off of  
the dresser. As she did so, her pendant suddenly materialized in  
front of her.  
  
"What...." She had left her pendant to Van, hoping that it would  
be kept safe in his hands. And here she found that it had been  
sent to her once again.   
  
And the only times her pendant would glow was when a magic linked to   
it was in use. Suddenly, a vision of Kyuuei and a light entered   
Hitomi's mind.  
  
"Oh NO!!! KYUUEI!!!" She had promised her sister that she would   
take care of Kyuuei. How could she do that when Kyuuei was on  
Gaea, while SHE was here on Earth?!  
  
"Why now? Why was I not sent a vision? Why is she all   
alone..." She sobbed helplessly, who would be able to hear her?  
What would happen to Kyuuei?  
  
"I must go to the park, to see if....anything remains..." When  
Hitomi had disappeared, time went on strangely. Amano paged her  
a few days after her arrival on Gaea. Then, when she was taken  
back to Earth, it was as if she had never left it, but for a  
few minutes. Would that happen to Kyuuei? And Amano and  
Yukari...she never saw them again. And something told her, she  
never would. Those two disappeared after Hitomi had come back,  
everyone thought that they had eloped...but they never found  
out.  
  
"Everyone is leaving me...again...." Hitomi cried herself to  
sleep that night, her thoughts on her family and friends, all  
gone now.  
  
~Somewhere on Gaea~  
  
As if waking from a dream Kyuuei dazedly looked around her.  
  
"Where am I?" She slowly stood up and got a better look.  
"Can this be the park?" She shook her head, the shrubs where  
all different now. "...then I'm...dreaming!" Kyuuei pinched  
herself. "YOWWW!!!!" It wasn't the intensity of her pinch  
that made yer yell, but a pebble that had struck her on the  
head.  
  
"HEY! Who threw that?!" Rubbing her head, she slowly looked  
around her. "Hello? You could have killed me you know! OR   
at least injured me!" To her right, she heard a rustling  
sound.  
  
"Gomen nasai, milady. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was aiming  
for a black crow. But, I hit you instead. My father has  
been showing me how to shoot, I just can't seem to get it right  
however. Please let me express my greatest apologies." Kyuuei  
stared at the young man. He was slightly taller than she, and   
of medium build. He had light blonde hair, and deep blue eyes.  
He wore something that might have come out of medieval times.  
A loose white shirt, and a green vest over it, accompanied with  
forest green pants. Noticing her gaze, the strange introduced  
himself.  
  
"Eriondehs. At your service milady. You may call me Dehs if   
you want to."  
  
"Uh....sure....Erion....Dehs..." She looked at him, thinking.  
  
"Do you have a name?" His question caught her off guard, that  
she jumped. Then she started to laugh.  
  
"Oh my...I'm not lauhing at you...I'm sorry...I was just  
surprised, that's all. My name is Kyuuei. Kyuuei de le Ciel."  
  
"What a beautiful name, Ms. Ciel."  
  
"Ky will be just fine, Dehs...after all....you let me shorten  
your name."  
  
"I think I'll just call you Kyuuei, it wouldn't be right to  
call you Ky, after hitting you on the head like that." Kyuuei  
smiled, amazed at his chivalry and politeness.  
  
"Well, I suppose, if we can get to know each other better,  
you'll be able to call me Ky." For some reason, Dehs blushed.  
  
"Uh...yes....to help you for your troubles....why don't you  
join me at home, and let my dad have a look at you?"  
  
"I...uh...guess...."  
  
Dehs whistled two long notes and three short ones. From the same  
side that he had emerged from earlier, a large black stallion came.  
  
"His name is Bluefire...." Kyuuei gazed long and hard at the large  
stallion. Bluefire snorted, and reared back.  
  
"...please...don't be afraid...I won't hurt you...." she whispered  
to the rearing stallion. Bluefire calmed down, and nuzzled his snout  
against her shoulders. *giggle* "..you're a good boy..." *giggle*  
Dehs gazed at the scene that Kyuuei and Bluefire made....Bluefire had  
never been so manageable before.  
  
"Kyuuei, you have a way with him I see...I'm glad...at least now, I  
don't have to worry about him throwing us off because he doesn't know  
you...."  
  
"Do you mean for us to ride him, then?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Is that ok with you Bluefire?" The horse snorted an agreement, it was  
all right.  
  
"Bluefire is allowing us to ride him to your home." Dehs was astounded  
by both Kyuuei and Bluefire's actions....never before had he seen  
Bluefire like this, affected by a girl!  
  
"Uh yes....we better get going now, I suppose...." Dehs motioned to  
Kyuuei to climb onto Bluefire's back. She shook her head. "What's the  
matter now?"  
  
"I don't know how to ride a horse, I've never had the opportunity to  
try." Dehs gave a strangeld sigh.  
  
"All right, I'll show you how to mount him then." Dehs, helped her  
to the saddle. "First, place your right foot in the right stirrup...."  
After a few minutes, Kyuuei was sitting in the saddle comfortably,  
and Dehs had mounted up behind her. "Is this ok?"  
  
"Ah....yes...." *blush*  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get going now. Giddyup." Bluefire started  
at a fast gallop.  
  
"Wow...I never knew that riding a horse, would be so calm....this feels  
so cool!"  
  
As the day wore on, even Kyuuei's jolly mood softened, she began to  
become very tired. *YAWN* Flashes of a man's face reverberated   
through her mind....black hair....blue eyes....and Hitomi... *YAWN*  
She leaned back against something soft, murmuring something about  
a pendant...a light...  
  
"Sleep tight... my friend ..." Dehs whispered into her ear, and held   
her in his arms tightly, keeping her safe from the jolts in the road.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Onee-chan...be afraid, very afraid...MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I have plans  
for this story...BIG plans....plans..plans!!!! HEHEHEE!!! BWHAHAHAHA!  
Anyone going to consider e-mailing me about this story? huh?  
^_^ I'd love it...!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey hey!!!  
*ducks*  
So, what did you...  
*duck*  
think of the...  
*duck*  
ALL RIGHT ALREADY! I left you guys on a very interesting scene...  
geez....gomen for doing that.....but...hehehe...cliffhanger....  
^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, but we all know who does, but   
if you don't...Copyright 1996-2000 Sunrise, TV Tokyo/Bandai   
Entertainment, Inc. / Egan Loo.  
AND I just found out that, Kawamori Shoji, wrote Escaflowne.  
  
Kyuuei is copyrighted by me, Copyright 2000!!! ^_^ Got it???  
LOL! Well, she is my li'l 'ol creation. So before using her  
name, seek out my permission first!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Legend of a King's Heart  
Chapter 2  
Chibi-Anon chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com  
October 28, 2000  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Was it all just a dream  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*YAWN* *STRETCH* *SIGH* Kyuuei opened her eyes, and smiled...  
what a wonderful.... *jolt*..... sunlight... trees.... horse....   
Dehs...still *jolt*...dreaming....it's still...  
  
"Nice to see that you're awake Kyuuei." *groan*  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Gaea...riding on Bluefire, with me...to my father..."  
  
"So, I'm not dreaming?"  
  
"Of course not... Why would you think that?"  
  
"Oh.....nothing...." She looked up at the sky, looking at all   
the stars...what had Dehs said? Gaea...isn't that? What was it   
about Gaea...she looked at the sky for the moon....it was big and   
round... and....There were two of them! She recognized one as   
the one she saw everynight on Earth. The other one was...Earth   
itself!   
  
"I see that you've been enchanted by the Mystic Moon...It's  
very beautiful. I used to wonder what would happened if someone  
from the Mystic Moon would come here...I asked my father once  
before, but he told me never to speak of the Mystic Moon again."  
Dehs had a softness to his voice. Kyuuei sighed, her home,   
Earth... the Mystic Moon. Her Aunt had been here after all.  
  
"My obaa-san...." she bit her tongue .... it might not be safe  
telling anyone she was from the Mystic Moon.  
  
"What was that about your aunt?" Kyuuei shook her head.  
  
"Nothing....how long till we get to your people?"  
  
"A few more hours. Meanwhile, why don't we get to know   
another?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"You already know my name, but if you wanted to know my real  
name, I couldn't tell you." Dehs had a sad tone, and his eyes  
had become misty.  
  
"If you don't...."  
  
"No, it's ok.... you see, my parents are dead, well I think they  
are anyhow."  
  
"But you mentioned your father."  
  
"Yes, but....he's not really my father...he's more like my  
guardian. But I still think of him as a father, he raised  
me, afterall."  
  
"Do you remember your parents at all?"  
  
"No....sometimes I can see them...but...no. There used to be  
a time when I pretended that the stories father told me were  
true. One man, Allen Schezar, the best knight in all of Asturia,  
was my father. He and Princess Millerna disappered 3 years ago,  
I never had the chance to see him. But that's a forgotten dream,   
Allen Schezar being my father... I should be thankful for my   
father now. And I am."  
  
"Wow...that's a shame....my parents died....in a car accident..."  
It wasn't so bad talking about it anymore...but yet, tears came  
into her eyes.  
  
"What's a car?"  
  
"Oh...uh.." *giggle*  
  
"Why are you laughing? I was just wondering what a car was..."  
  
"I'm sorry...it's just..." *giggle* "Oh...never you mind..." Dehs  
shrugged....'girls...what was with them all the time?! "What did  
you mean by...your REAL name?"  
  
"Well...you see...I don't quite remember anything before I was nine  
years old...or about there...."  
  
"That's horrible!!!"  
  
"...don't worry, I've learned to cope with it." She shook her head,  
at least SHE still had memories of her parents.  
  
"I lost my parents. But you lost your whole childhood..."  
  
"Yes well....that's life I suppose. I know that it's bad manners  
to ask a lady her age, but..."  
  
"Of course, it's all right, that's not a big deal. I'm 15 and a  
half. Would you mind if I knew your age?" '...Whoops....he doesn't  
even know his own birthday! How can he know....BAKA!!!!   
Kyuuei-baka!!! When will I ever learn?!'  
  
"I think...I may be 17 years old..." Kyuuei relaxed, he didn't  
take much notice to her mistake...or at least didn't show he did.  
She looked around, hoping to find something to change the  
subject to.  
  
"Well....here we are....my father's home..." She looked  
straight...focused her eyes and looked on disbelievingly.  
  
"The palace?" How had they gotten there so fast?! It was sure  
to be at least one more day, she hadn't even seen the palace  
earlier... "This...is your....home?"  
  
"Yes....home..." as they neared the stable, Dehs helped Kyuuei  
to the ground. Dehs then led Bluefire to the stables to rub  
him down. Kyuuei waited outside, trying to collect her   
thoughts.  
  
'Maybe his father works at the palace or something...." She  
didn't know why she was thinking these thoughts. Would it  
truly matter if he wasn't a normal person and not a noble  
person or some sort? They had just met... and he really did  
seem very nice. Were they more than just acquaintances  
now? Were they friends? She had a hard time deciding, she  
didn't have a problem deciding who her friends were before.  
  
"Ready to go now? Kyuuei? Hello?" He waved his hands in front  
of her eyes; finally, she snapped out of it.  
  
"Where are we going again?" A mischevious glint was in his   
eyes.  
  
"We're going to see the king."  
  
"NANI?!!!! I thought you said we were going to see your   
father?!" This could not be happening...how was she supposed  
to behave in front of a king? Why was Dehs doing this?!  
Instead of explaining his reasons or strange behaviour he just  
smiled at her, and motioned for her to follow him. ARGH!  
Just like a guy, thinking that girls have to follow them  
around...HOW RUDE!  
  
She followed him...(-_-")up the grand staircase, to the main   
hall. 'What do I do....I'm so nervous....GEEZ...sometimes...  
I wanna throttle him.....' How did she look? What would she  
say? She wished that she knew some court manners, she didn't  
want to look like a total fool in front of the king.  
  
"I will have to go first and tell them that they will be  
expecting you. Please wait out here for a few minutes...."  
She simply nodded at him...what else could she do? She was  
too afraid to speak.   
  
"What's taking him so long?!" She had been waiting for nearly  
15 minutes....and Kyuuei wasn't known for her patience. She  
pushed open the tall doors, and as soon as they burst open  
she looked into the room. Everyone was staring at her...but  
she didn't see Dehs among the crowd. She scanned the whole  
room, until her eyes rested upon the three thrones. At the  
centre throne there sat a middle aged man, black hair, and  
blue eyes....somehow he seemed familiar. On the right of him  
sat a young man...blonde hair....blue eyes.....annoying  
quirky smile...DEHS!!!!  
  
The older man stood up and walked up to her, then he bowed  
down and kneeled....he seemed to whisper...  
  
"Tsubasanokami..." Kyuuei blushed....the light shone behind  
her....the flowing curtains from them seemed to make wings  
behind her back.  
  
"No your majesty...please...rise....I am not even close to  
such a thing....I am just Kyuuei de Ciel..." The king rose,  
nodding to her, while shaking his head. In her turn Kyuuei  
kneeled.  
  
"Gomen nasai milady....it's just that you look like....  
and yet...please...stand up. We were just about to announce  
your entrance." Kyuuei's blush deepend, what had she done?!  
  
"You of course know my son, Eriondehs."  
  
"...son..."  
  
"Yes...didn't he tell you?" He looked back at Eriondehs...he  
saw his son blush, he laughed at this. "I get it....he  
didn't want you to judge him by his title."  
  
"So...Dehs....I mean Prince Eriondehs thought...oh...I see  
why." She curtsied to the king and continued to walk towards  
Dehs... "Prince Eriondehs...you need not worry." He gazed  
at her and nodded.  
  
"I see that now...although we have spent so little time together  
I know you to be a true friend." Were they really? Friends...  
she guessed they were.  
  
"Your majesty...if I may ask...what is your name? I never had  
the opportunity to find out..." The spectators in the room  
looked at the young girl as if she were insane. What for?   
Geez!!!!  
  
"I suppose you're not from here....I am King Van Slanzar de  
Fanel." She almost fainted....Van.... 'Aunt Hitomi's VAN!'  
The dreams she had...it was Van and Aunt Hitomi...what did  
they all mean?  
  
"King.....Van....Hitomi....Dehs....." Suddenly, she was in  
a trance, the pendant started to glow from underneath her  
shirt...it floated out of her shirt and into her hands.  
As if not doing the motions herself, Kyuuei grabbed the end of  
the chain and let it hang. The pendant swung from side to side.  
  
"Where did you get that?!" Van rushed towards her, thinking  
of the things that may have happened during the past 10 years.  
"Guards seize her!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!" Dehs cried out in alarm...what was his father   
thinking?  
  
"...destiny has much more in store for you King of Fanelia..."  
Soon after those last words were uttered the guards seized  
her, and she was taken out of her trance. "NO!!!! What's  
happening?! What did I do?!" Kyuuei kicked and screamed  
in their rough grasps. "Your majesty?! Dehs?!"  
  
Van looked at Kyuuei with a certain harshness. Her words  
were much like Hitomi's whenever a vision would come to her.  
He then glanced at Dehs, surprised at his son's display  
of emotions.  
  
"...I'm sorry...." Tears filled Dehs's eyes...what had he done  
to his friend?  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
hehehe....I know.....someone's going to hit me with  
something very soon...flame me....I know...bad  
chapter...too many cliffhangers...and my writing  
is very bad....newell...hehehe  
  
^_^  
  
So...if anyone is reading this...e-mail me!!!  
chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com  
I'd love to get input on this!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

HEY HEY!!!!  
HURRY!!! I've got a crazy person running after me with a hammer!!!  
*looks back* oops...sorry onee-chan!!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimers: YEAH!!! I OWN VAN!!!!  
Actually....that's the after affect of the hammers...^_~ I don't   
own any part of Vision of Escaflowne... *sniffle*  
  
Claimers:I don't own Escaflowne, but we all know who does, but   
if you don't...Copyright 1996-2000 Sunrise, TV Tokyo/Bandai   
Entertainment, Inc. / Egan Loo.  
Kawamori Shoji, created Vision of Escaflowne.  
  
And technically, I do own the rights to Kyuuei seeing how I  
made her up! LOL! I guess! But if you are thinking of  
using her name, please, have my permission first!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Legend of a King's Heart  
Chapter 3  
Chibi-Anon chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com  
October 28, 2000  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Was it all just a dream?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry Kyuuei...." Was the last thing that she heard before   
she blacked out in the arms of her captors. She swam in that   
darkness for a few hours, and when she had woken up, she was in   
a strange cell. She was so tired that she could hardly move.   
Her legs felt like mush and her head was spinning.  
  
"What happened?" She could barely manage a whisper, but   
obviously, someone had heard her because there came a reply.  
  
"So? How's the little sleepy head been?" The voice came from   
just in front of the cell's bars. It was a young woman...   
perhaps the same age Hitomi was.  
  
"I'm a bit groggy...and I've got a pounding headache, but   
otherwise, I'm fine....I guess..." She rubbed her head, and   
slowly got up; trying to get a good view of the kindly stranger.   
Now able to see more clearly, Kyuuei was sure that she was about   
the same age as her aunt. The woman had dark brown hair, that   
came just past her shoulder, and brown eyes.  
  
"Yes....that's probably because you aren't used to sleeping in a  
dungeon for so long...without any food." She smiled at Kyuuei   
and unlocked the door. She had a basket on her arm. "If you're  
wondering if this basket is for you, well, you're right...it   
is." Her smile grew warmer, Kyuuei felt safe in her presence.  
  
"Thank you....miss...."  
  
"Just call me Auntie Kari dear."  
  
"All right, Aunti Kari... Is it ok if I ask you a few   
questions?"  
  
"Of course, go ahead...I don't mind in the least!"  
  
"Well...what am I doing here? Why was I brought to the dungeon?  
I didn't do anything wrong did I?" She thought that she may  
have offended King Van by her actions somehow.  
  
"I can't answer those questions for you....you'll have to wait  
till King Van and Prince Eriondehs come here...." They sat  
in an awkward silence for a few minutes.  
  
"That's ok...since you brought these for me, why don't we share?  
It's the only thing I can do for you...."  
  
"Why not? I think I packed enough for two." She sat down  
and joined Kyuuei in the feast.  
  
"I suppose that you know my name by the looks of it.... I must  
have humiliated myself in front of the whole court."  
  
"I don't think you humiliated yourself... but you're right,  
I do know your name, Kyuuei de Ciel. Strange name, but then  
again, you're not from around here."  
  
"You don't know how much.... I just can't shake the feeling  
that I've seen you somewhere. It's a memory that I should  
remember you...." A dark shadow passed over Kari's face.  
  
"I just have that kind of face you know... very ordinary."   
Kyuuei nodded, it was possible, but still. She continued to  
chew on a carrot stick... thinking.... Soon, both she and  
Kari had finished the contents of the basket. The mysterious  
woman got up.  
  
"I must leave you now, but we shall see each other again."   
Kari left the cell, and quietly walked away.  
  
"Good-bye.....and thank you for everything..." Kyuuei slumped  
against a wall, trying to get to sleep. A few hours later,  
a clinking sound woke her up. Upon opening her eyes she saw  
a wavering light coming from the halls.  
  
"Well... Hello Miss." It was a strange looking old man... he  
seemed to resemble a mole. A flicker of a memory came into  
her mind. Of course, it was Gaea after all, there would have  
to be people that knew her Aunt Hitomi.  
  
"Hello Mr. Mole." He blinked at her through his green   
sunglasses.  
  
"Ah...the lass has heard o' me then."  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Then perhaps you've heard that I trade and collect things....  
do you have anything you'd like to trade or sell?"  
  
"No..." Ah, definitely the mole man her aunt told her about.  
  
"Why that's a pretty pendant you've got there....it reminds me  
of someone else's...now...who...."  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki?"  
  
"Yes, that's it! Hitomi from the Mystic Moon! I wonder why  
you're pendant looks like hers..." Kyuuei giggled nervously,  
she couldn't give herself away just yet.  
  
"Mr. Mole? I think we should get out of here now... have you  
gotten her out yet?" The voice was coming at the top of the  
stairs.  
  
"No... you have the keys!"  
  
"Oops...heheehe...right...I forgot." The stranger at the top  
of the stairs came down.  
  
"DEHS!!!" It was Prince Eriondehs, what was he doing here?  
  
"Hello again Lady Kyuuei, I am very sorry for the actions of  
my father. This is the reason why I am going to free you."  
  
"Free me?! But your father, he will be extremely angry with   
you! Dehs, I can not ask you to do this."  
  
"Try and stop me..." He opened the door of the cell and  
promptly picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!!!" She started kicking and punching him, but  
to no avail...  
  
"hehehe.... Your highness, you seem to have a way with women."  
The moleman chuckled, although Kyuuei didn't seem to find  
it very funny. She stopped kicking and screaming long enough  
to ask Dehs a question that had been gnawing at her since  
she had been taken prisoner.  
  
"Why did your father suddenly grow angry at me and lock me up?"  
Dehs was carrying her up the stairs, with the moleman behind   
them.   
  
"I really don't know why... I know it has something to do with  
that pendant you're wearing... but that can't be all."  
  
"What could I have done... your father wasn't insulted by my  
behaviour, was he?"  
  
"No... many people are worse with their manners, and he didn't  
even bat an eye at them, it has to be something else, but   
what?!" Soon they were nearing the gate. Kyuuei had stopped  
struggling a while back so Dehs let her down.  
  
"I'll take you to a place I know.... you'll be safe there, wait  
until I pick you up from there, and I'll take you back to your  
home." Kyuuei wanted to tell him that it was impossible for  
him to be able to bring her home, it was much to far for him  
to reach it. The only way to get back was by the light that  
had picked her up in the first place, but she didn't see that  
coming anytime soon.  
  
"Thank you, Dehs... I appreciate your help very much."  
  
"It's all right...." Dehs reddend a bit (^_^)  
  
Outside the gate there was Bluefire waiting for them, somewhere  
the moleman had disappeared on them.  
  
"Now where did he go?!"  
  
"Where did who go?"  
  
"Why Mr. Mole of course..." She looked around her, but still  
could not see a trace of the strange man.  
  
"He's always disappearing....he'll come back sooner, or later."  
  
"Probably later, from the stories...." she bit back her words,  
she still couldn't reveal to Dehs about where she'd come from  
and who her aunt was, she couldn't. It wasn't that she didn't  
trust him, he had rescued her from the dungeon after all. But,  
still.... it might be for the best not to tell him so soon.  
  
"I think we'd better hurry, it's almost time for the guards  
to make their rounds at the front gate." Kyuuei nodded her   
head, she hopped on behind Dehs on Bluefire.   
  
"How long will it take us to reach this place?"  
  
"About.... a few minutes" She felt the rush of leaves and the  
wind. A few minutes? That wouldn't get them very far from the  
castle. "We're here!"  
  
"Huh?!" Kyuuei could have sworn that the clearing was   
different, she couldn't even see the castle. "Where exactly  
are we?"  
  
"We're about 20 miles away from the castle. Over there is  
a little cabin, that's where they found me. At the moment,  
no one is living there, but I come by every once in a while  
to fix it up. It's livable at least." He opened the door  
and led the way into the small home. Kyuuei looked around.  
It was as if she had stepped into a fairytale.  
  
"It looks so cozy!"  
  
"It is, it stays warm all winter, and during the summer you   
never get too hot."  
  
"Is there something in the way the place is built that it  
can be like that?"  
  
"I really don't know. I better get back to the castle before  
they realize that I'm missing. I'll be back with supplies."  
Kyuuei nodded, what could she do until then?  
  
In the cupboard she found a small box. There was no lock on it,  
nor a name. But there was a picture engraved in it... it looked  
very much like an angel singing.  
  
When she opened the lid a beautiful melody came out. It was  
so hauntingly beautiful, nostalgic even. She couldn't help  
but sway to it. And once again she had gone into a trance.  
Her eyes seemed to glow when her pendant did. To her, there  
was nothing but darkness around, no chairs, no windows...just  
the quiet dark.  
  
She could hear a heart beat blend with the music, and eventually  
the heart beat grew louder than the music. The heart beat faded  
and a strange voice came to her, chanting.  
  
Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint  
  
Win chent a lotica  
En vai turi  
Silota  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Flereria for chesti  
Si enitna  
  
lalalala...  
Fontina Blu Cent  
De Cravi esca letisimo  
lalalala...  
De quantian  
la Finde reve  
  
Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
en dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint  
  
(Sora - Vision of Escaflowne movie)  
  
The words were foreign to Kyuuei, but somehow she knew she was  
connected to them, as was Van, her aunt Hitomi, and Dehs. The  
melody replayed in her head over and over, till it blended  
with the tune from the box. For some reason Kyuuei felt that  
there was something about that box and the song...  
  
"Kyuuei! It's me Dehs! I've got some food for you!"  
  
She was taken out of her trance, and opened the door. Dehs  
came in and saw the box on the table, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Thank you Dehs...and please, I told you to call me Ky!"  
  
"So, I suppose that we should eat now."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Where did you find that box?"  
  
"In the cupboard. I'm sorry... I didn't think about it. I was only  
curious. Do you know what the markings on the box mean though?  
If it's not too much trouble..." A look of surprise was on his face.  
  
"Oh... I thought that it might have been yours. I'd never seen it  
before. I wouldn't know what those markings mean then. Sorry."  
  
"Then who's is it?!" Dehs shook his head.  
  
"I don't see how it could be a bad thing.... how it came in here... I   
have the doors locked, and nothing is broken." Kyuuei was puzzled,  
what did this mean?  
  
"That's very strange indeed. I wish that I could take it with..."  
She stopped midsentence. In the corner was a small backpack, large  
enough to fit the box into.   
  
"Now this is strange, there wasn't a pack there earlier."  
  
"Indeed it is."  
  
"Well I suppose you can bring it with you then." Kyuuei had a  
sudden thought, could it be something in the house? Or the house  
itself?  
  
"What time would you say you brought me here?"  
  
"Just after dawn, why?"  
  
"...I'll explain later...and what time would you say it is now?"  
  
"Just before noon."  
  
"That's it... I was in a trance for over four hours!"  
  
"Trance? Like the ones Hitomi went through?"  
  
"Yes... and Aunt Hit..." She gave herself away!  
  
"Aunt...Hitomi? Kyuuei, you never did tell me where you were   
from..." Might as well tell him now.  
  
"Earth... also known as..."  
  
"... THE MYSTIC MOON!!!" Kyuuei hung her head in shame and  
embarrassment.  
  
"...yes. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner... I just..." Dehs  
nodded his head, and looked at her with understanding eyes.  
  
"I know...you've no idea where you are. You feel lost and alone.  
It seems as if you can't trust anyone."  
  
"Yes..." How did he....  
  
"You're not alone." She threw her arms around him. And leaned on  
his chest. Sobbing quietly into his shirt.  
  
"Dehs! Thank you... arigatou..." His right hand rested on her hair.  
  
"Ky... it'll be all right... I'll get you home." Suddenly, she   
laughed.  
  
"You called me KY!!!"  
  
"I guess I did... is that ok?" She gave him a serious look,  
  
"What do you think I've I been trying to do?!" He laughed right   
along with her.  
  
A thunder of hooves outside startled them out of their moment.  
From the window they could see Van and a dozen of his guards.  
  
"Open up Eriondehs!! Bring the girl with you!!"  
  
With a signal from Van, they slowly crept towards the door. The  
guards were ready.  
  
"Father, call of your guards... we're coming out freely."  
  
Ky stuffed the box into the bag, and slung the bag onto her shoulder.  
They stepped out of the cabin and Ky was promptly grabbed by the  
awaiting soldiers.  
  
"FATHER!!! NO!!! LET HER GO!!!" Van looked at his son.  
  
"Eriondehs, you disobeyed me and freed a criminal. What do you have  
to say for yourself?"  
  
"Why? Why is she a criminal?" Van frowned.  
  
"That is not what I was wanting to hear. We'll settle this in the  
castle." He ordered the guards to watch both Ky and Dehs carefully.  
They rode back to the castle swiftly, with a restless Bluefire in  
tow.  
  
~In the Throneroom~  
  
"Now we settle this now and for all girl... where did you get that  
pendant? Where do you come from? WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^_^ Well well well....I think that's the end of that chapter!  
onee-chan...no hammers...onegai? ^_^ Hehehe....now...chapter 4...  
wow...this story is coming on fast...and I'm not even halfway  
done!!! I have plans....plans!!! To take over the universe...  
oops...that's next month...uh....I mean...plans for the story!!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
Dun forget to e-mail me at chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com  
I wanna know what you thought of the story! 


	5. Chapter 4

^_^  
So....^_^  
So....^_^  
DISLCAIMERS!!!!....  
^^;;  
You all know I don't own Vision of Escaflowne, right? right.  
Now that THAT'S settled, on with the story!  
  
Claimers: Kyuuei de Ciel!!! BWHAHAHA!!!! Created by me, and  
if I catch anyone using that name without my permission I  
get to fry them with my lightning bolts!!!!! Got it? Good.  
^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Legend of a King's Heart  
Chapter 4  
Chibi-Anon (chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com)  
November 9, 2000  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who ARE YOU?" Van repeated again, after the room was cleared of   
all but the three of them.  
  
"Kyuuei de Ciel... your MAJESTY." Ky said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Not your NAME. I mean, what are you? Who sent you? Where are  
you from? Where did you get that pendant? What do you WANT?"  
Van seemed a bit crazed. This was her aunt's Van?!  
  
"Calm down father. Go ahead... Ky ... tell him. Everything."  
Dehs said in a deadend tone of voice.  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Everything." He said.  
  
"Fine. I am human. A girl, of about 15 years of age...." she  
couldn't help it, Van's rage made her angry. "... a beam of  
light sent me here, as far as I know. I am from Earth...the  
Mystic Moon." She paused... Everything. "Aunt Hitomi, gave me  
this pendant. I want to know why I am here... to go home..."  
  
"I don't believe you, Hitomi, gave that very same pendant before  
she went back to Gaea. Then it suddenly disappeared one night,  
it happened a year ago. Now, what I'd like to know is how YOU  
came into possession of it." stated Van, all kingly and calm.  
  
"This is.... was.... my mother's. Alera, Aunt Hitomi's older  
sister."  
  
"Prove it then." Men!!! Need proof... ARGH!!! Believe the  
girl!!!!  
  
"How? I can tell you many things, but you still wouldn't   
believe me anyway." Suddenly, an idea struck her. "Aunt  
Hitomi's chain was gold, was it not?" Van thought for a while,  
could this girl be right. Scenes of Hitomi holding the pendant  
in her hands flashed before him. The time she handed him the  
pendant, it was true! Hitomi's chain was gold! But it still  
didn't satisfy the King of Fanelia.  
  
"You might have switched the chains as easily." Kyuuei glared  
at Van, her face beet red with anger. Fury that had been bottled  
up within the girl since her capture was now released, in a way  
unthought of in her mind.  
  
Light poured from the stone on the silver chain. It created a  
sphere of pure energy in the centre of the whole court. The guards  
readied themselves for an enemy attack, but none came.  
  
Instead, a vision appeared, for all to see within the globe.  
  
"Ky? What is it? Who?" Dehs asked quietly.  
  
"... It's Aunt Hitomi..." The picture of Hitomi entered their  
minds and expanded.  
  
"Hitomi... can it really be you....?" Van whispered.  
  
Hitomi seemed to be in grave distress. When she finally closed her   
eyes, her dreams troubled her. Hitomi murmured something about the   
pendant. The scene moved to the pendant. It laid on her nightstand,   
it was glowing blue, its chain, gold.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Pale faced and ashamed, he nodded to the young girl in front of him.  
  
"I'm truly sorry Kyuuei.... Dehs. Forgive me for my  
behaviour and mistrust. No pendant would have been able to generate  
such a power. And no one can wield lies from such a sacred object."   
Van bowed to them.  
  
"Father, you know very well that the king must not bow to his  
inferiors." Eriondehs said coldly.  
  
"Just stand up your majesty."  
  
"Hitomi..." Van whispered. "What can we do?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I truly wish I did, it  
would be easier for me... for all of us."  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" As Dehs's words came out of his  
mouth, the winds stirred their fates once again. The doors   
burst open, and in walked a very angry woman.  
  
"LORD VAN!!!" Hmm....somehow very familiar...  
  
"Merle!! What are you doing here?!" Uh yes... I suppose it is  
... cat girl, now a young cat woman... no pun intended! ^_^  
  
"Nice way to greet family! Dehs...my you've grown! And who....  
is this? She seems to remind me of..." After her inspection  
of the 'stranger', she noticed the pendant around her neck.   
"How did you get that?" Kyuuei shook her head, not again!  
  
"My aunt gave...." Dehs stopped Ky from saying anything   
furthur.  
  
"I'll explain this time. Aunt Merle, your suspicions are   
correct. She IS from the Mystic Moon, but she did not steal  
the pendant from Hitomi. In fact, she is Hitomi's neice.   
The pendant she wears about her neck is not her aunt's, but   
her mother's." Merle nodded understanding the situation.  
  
"I see now... And let me guess... Lord Van..." Van ducked  
his head, embarassed.  
  
"Yes, I know what you've done to the poor girl." His long time  
companion smiled. "Not very hospitable were you?" Van looked  
down at the floor, suddenly finding the marble ground very  
interesting. Merle continued talking, fast paced as ever.  
  
"I believe I know what you want to say. Is Hitomi even here?"  
A pained look entered Van's eyes, and right away Merle  
regretted her words.  
  
"She's still on the Mystic.... Earth."  
  
"Oh... then ... why... oh..." Merle looked at Kyuuei.  
  
"I haven't even introduced myself. Or asked your name! I'm  
Merle." She stuck her hand out to Kyuuei.  
  
"My name is Kyuuei de le Ciel. You can call me Ky." She took  
Merle's hand in hers and smiled. "I'm glad to have met you  
finally."  
  
"I'm sure Hitomi had MUCH to say about me."  
  
"Well.... she did mention..."  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!! She told you about all the times I insulted her.  
When I was merely taking a look at her pendant! She thought I   
was going to keep it!!!" Kyuuei collapsed on the floor in a fit  
of laughter.  
  
"Oh! She NEVER told me THAT... *giggle* any of that!!! She  
said that you were a great friend." Merle blushed.  
  
"Oopsie..."  
  
"MERLE! You took Hitomi's pendant?!" The look on Van's face  
seemed grim. Merle's smile sunk to a frown... Then he relaxed  
and started to laugh. "Oh... that's what the commotion was   
about, I did wonder." Everyone laughed, it was good to be in   
high spirits once again.  
  
~Hitomi's Night~  
  
She felt like many eyes were watching her... but no one was  
around. Would similar things happen to Kyuuei as they did to  
her? If Kyuuei was to be brought back to Earth, would time  
be changed, like it did when Hitomi was? Would Hitomi know  
the difference? OR would time run as usual? Leaving her to  
wait for, who knows how long, until her neice returned.  
  
"Kyuuei..." She fell asleep after a long time.  
  
She dreamt of the past tonight. Images of a queen, and her  
king, and the ancient crystal that had brough them together.  
The long battles that she and the other colony rulers had endured.  
Finally, at the Queen and King's death, the Silver Crystal split in  
four. Over time, they took different shapes. Now, they had  
finally been handed down to the ages, to the Chosen.  
  
"... the pendants shall show the eye and sky's song the way."  
she murmured in her sleep. Her dreams focused on Kyuuei,   
herself; their pendants hovered above them, circling them  
in an unending dance. Van and an unknown blond man were  
floating above them. Their wings wide spread, and swords  
in their hands. Escaflowne towered above them like a shadow.  
Two hooded figures joined Hitomi and Kyuuei. Hitomi gasped.  
  
"The visions... they've come back." Her words earlier echoed  
in her mind. '... the pendants shall show the eye and sky's song  
the way.' Puzzling, her prophecies, the predictions, they  
never came in riddles like this before. "What can this mean?"  
She shook her head and tried, once again to get some sleep.  
  
~At Fanelia's Castle~  
  
"I think it's time we get some sleep." Van said.  
  
"Yes, and I really should be getting home now. The twins are  
scared of the dark, and Zar is away on businnes at the moment."  
Kyuuei was surprised, Merle had children? Since Van had never  
married, she supposed that Merle wouldn't either.  
  
"Then who's taking care of them?" Dehs asked. If Zar was away,   
and Merle was here...  
  
"My neighbour, Lan... but she needs to get home to her own   
children." Merle rushed off.  
  
"Merle... has children?!" Now that's a hard picture to see.  
What does her husband look like? What do their children look  
like?  
  
"Yes, she was married nearly five years ago. The twins came  
3 years ago, if I recall." Oh.... wow.... that would have made  
Merle... 20 years old back then, just about...  
  
"I was going to visit the twins tomorrow, would you care to  
come with me?" Dehs asked politely. He seemed to plead to her  
to go with him. Kyuuei didn't know them very well, would they  
accept her? Finally she gave in, she might as well get to know  
them.  
  
"Yes, I think I will join you." She yawned, boy, was she tired!  
  
"Why don't we all get some sleep? Dehs why don't you escort  
Kyuuei to the guest room?" Van stayed in the throne room, walking   
up and down. They looked at him worriedly, but didn't say   
anything.  
  
When they walked out of the throne room, they spoke.  
  
"Dehs? Do you think that King Van will be all right?" He   
nodded.  
  
"I'm sure of it. He just needs some time to work things out."  
They came to a white marble door. "Well here we are, this is  
where you will be staying." He opened the door and showed her   
in. He turned to leave.  
  
"Dehs... wait... please." He stopped, and turned around to look  
at her. "Thank you for everything."  
  
"No need. We should get our rest now... good night, Ky." He  
strode away.  
  
"Good night, Dehs." She closed the door behind her, and looked  
at the room. "Oh my! What a big bed, and the view! The garden  
below the balcony, and the ocean in front. She sighed, if she  
were on Earth, she'd be staring up at the moon right now.   
Instead, she was looking at Earth and the Moon.  
  
"... the pendants shall show the eye and sky's song the way."  
A voice whispered.   
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
"...the pendants...." The voice sounded so familiar.  
  
"...yes the pendants!!! I heard what you said!!!! But who  
are you?! What do you want?" But no one answered. All was  
quiet. She was very perturbed by the suddeness of the voice.  
'The pendants will show the eye and the sky's song the way.   
What could that mean?' she wondered. After thinking on it  
for awhile, she thought it better to sleep on it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AM I INSANE?! I think so! E-mail make keep me sane, but if you  
want me to stay insane, e-mail me!!!! ^^;; I'm not making  
any sense, but who CARES!!!! 


End file.
